Long Lost Sister
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Dean gone and Sam is hunting alone but what gonna happen when he finds out that he not the only one standing left in his family now. On Hiatus - re-doing some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **This is set after season 3. I'm not sure how the season finale is gonna turn out cause we have to wait til may/june to watch it. also i kinda made it how Ruby made her apperance to the boys. It a little similar and a little different. i couldn't think of way on how to introduce her and plus i watch the first episode of this season onto my ipod and it got stuck in my head.

Diclaimer: I do not own supernatural. the only thing i own is the custom winchester and that it :[

* * *

Dean gone and Sam was now alone. He kept promising himself that he will save his brother and find a way to get him out his deal but he was too late and now his brother was in hell and it was all his fault cause he couldn't save him in time. That what he kept telling himself everyday that it was his fault. Ruby was around though and helping him from time to time as usually and yes she was still a bitch but hey she useful for tons of things.

Still, he hasn't met Lilith yet but when he does he hope to kill on the spot. When will the two meet? who knows but all he knows is that he has to fight in this war alone now.

Sam was in his motel room packing up some weapons. He been working on a new hunting case now. At first it was hard with his lost but later he got used to it. He wasn't happy about but was used to it.

Leaving the room and putting the important things in the trunk of the impala he was ready to go. He goes to the driver seat and begin to drive it. AC/DC started playing on the radio. Normally he hated Dean kinda music but he would rather have something have his brother memory to live on besides the car that is.

Driving down the road to get to place he needed to go to kill the spirits that we're killing innocent people. That wasn't on his mind. It would be but it not. He had other things on his mind. That wasn't him but he couldn't help. He had Dean on his mind (and it not the way you think either you people with dirty minds...that me too.hehe), the help from Ruby, and the war as well. Yet he feels that there something that missing. He wasn't sure but he felt it inside of him though.

He parked the impala outside and walked over the trunk and got out the weapons and holy water just in case demons came by.

Shutting the trunk, he began walking towards to the abandon house. He heard sounds coming from somewhere but avoided it. He thought it was someone going to the house for a prank or something. That how it work until they show up dead. As he walked a girl showed up out of nowhere and saw him walking inside the house. She had brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes. She just stood there watching him walking into the house.

As he entered the house, Sam had to find the room that the spirit was murdered cause that where all the murders took place. He knew that the spirit wanted revenege for whoever killed him but his murder took around forty years ago making the guy old and either alive or dead by now.

He took the gun that Dean always use and a bottle of holy water out of the bag.

Sam took the stairs. He knew that the victom room was upstairs in his bedroom. He walked up quietly so the spirit wouldn't hear his foot steps. He wanted it to be surprise before the ass kicking began.

He reached to the door the slowly now. He waited for the right exact moment to go ahead and charge in. When he did he didn't see the spirit anywhere. He knows that it was the right room. Sam didn't leave the room just yet.

He could feel that the spirit was in the same room he was in he just need to see where it was. He began to walk slowly looking from one side to another hoping it would pop out at anytime now.

BAM!!!!

Something did pop out but it wasn't the spirit it was a demon.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Sammy Winchester" he began "the demon king. Don't look so much like a leader after all your still killing us" he says. Sam was pissed.

"I only kill your kind cause i don't want to be on your side of the war" he says. The demon still didn't smile "Eh, you win some, you lose some" he tells Sam.

The demon punched Sam real hard in the face. He didn't back down just yet. Sam fought back...in other words he didn't bring the colt cause Bela still had it so he fought by weapons and body movement. The demon put his hand around his throat and squeeze hard for Sam to breath.

The mystery girl that saw him walking in came to the rescue. At least she came prepared to kill instead of fighting. The girl pulled out a gun that look similar to the cult. Most hunters believe that there was only one cult. She could've made it by herself or she could've stolen the gun from Bela which would be impossible since Bela was the kind of person to play tricks on people anyway.

She aim the colt look a like at demon and shot him in the head having his hands let go and letting the demon fall right down on the floor. He looked at the girl that just saved his ass from another demon. He thought it was Ruby but with a different look but no it wasn't her. She had blue eyes and Ruby we're more brownish than blue (im kind bad at telling her eye color is, so im guessing it) plus this chick looks more like she doesn't take any orders from anyone at all and also the fact that she also looks like a sixteen year old too and Ruby was no where near sixteen "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he asked her since he was the curious one after all.

She looked at him not surprise. Dean did tell her about Sam a lot when she was little so she wasn't surprise by what he would say to her or anything "Name Taylor" she says "Looks like im your baby sister" she says while Sam is in both shocked and confused about this whole thing now.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're my sister?" he said, confused about what was going now "That impossible. My mother died when i was an infant and their no way i could have a baby sister out of nowhere" he says.

Taylor smirked at her older brother "First off, geek boy, i'm your half-sister and second i'm guessing that Dean was more right about you...you are curious and well not smart like he describe but your smart smart in a way" she says to him. Hearing his brother name from her made him more surprised at his brother more than ever. He can't believe that Dean could keep this secret from him for a long time. Everything is now changing for Sam and if Dean were alive now then Sam would kill him for keep this kind of secret from him.

"You know Dean?" he asked still in shock by this now. Taylor looked at him now "Yep. Through John" she says. Now all of this was making sense to Sam. When him and Dean we're still little kids, John would drop Sam off at either Bobby's place or pastor Jim for the weekend and would take Dean with him. He wishes that he could go back in time and see for himself "So..how you find me?" was now a new question cause he was curious about a new family member.

She looked at him, smiling a little "Followed you" she said. He looked at her now with crossover of a curious and serious face before looking down at her hands and saw she had the colt with her _'how the fuck did she get the colt from Bela?'_ was what came into his head. Taylor notice his stare at the gun now "What you like it or something?" she said in kinda sarcastic voice.

He look at her now face to face "How did you get that colt back?" he asked. Taylor looked at the floor before back at him now "I didn't get the colt, Sam" he was confused when she told him that "You should built your own gun. Makes you a little bit more prepared when your fighting a demon" she says even though it still didn't make any sense to him at all in a way but he didn't want to say that or ask more questions about the colt anymore now. He needed more answer from her about her life and Dean and all that now.

"If your looking for Dean he not here" he tells her "he-" she interuppts (sp?) before he could even finish what he was saying "he dead. I know. He told me on the phone about his deal with the crossroad demons about his soul for your life" she says.

_'That impressive. Usually people ask me how he died wouldn't even understand but she did'_ he thought now. The room was in silence. Both siblings couldn't think of what to say to one and another at all.

"Can you tell me why your here?" he asked. She looked at the room with a what the fuck did i just said to smile on. "I already told you Sam I-" he interuppted her "You followed me here i got that part already" he tells her hoping it wouldn't be a long night "I mean why are you here now? Why didn't you showed up before while Dean was alive. That what i meant" he says.

Now she understood the question "Figured you might need a hand with another siblings after the looks here. Seems you can't handle things alone and you might as well get a new partner" she says. Sam was starting not to like his little sister at all. She seem like a pain in the ass to handle and to look out for as well.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you help me" he says "If anything i'll ask for help if i need it really need it."

Taylor stared at her brother for a minute "Fine. Then i'll go" she turned to walk away but turn to and look at him "but we'll meet again soon and when we do meet, your gonna be begging for my help" she tells him before walking away leaving Sam there by himself now in the empty room with a dead body that was possessed by a demon that she killed while he got his ass kicked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I just wanna say that their will be three new hunters in the story. Two are siblings and the other is a surprised. In the next chapter you will meet the younger sibling.

* * *

The very next day Sam was packing again. He was confused about the whole having a sister thing and the fact that Dean never told him about her either. He never understood it or why his brother never told him about Taylor. Yes at the time him and John we're fighting and Sam did leave for college and never return until Dean showed up in the middle of the night to tell him about John missing but never said a word to him about their sister. Sam at the moment is feeling a little betrayed by his brother and wants to bring him back from hell for a couple of minutes just to kick his ass for not telling him and keeping it a secret for all these years. 

He left the motel and drove off on to the road. This wasn't what he wanted. He did get why John never told him though. Him and Sam were already fighting about what they wanted. Sam wanted a normal life and John wanted his youngest son to be like him and Dean more and if their dad mention Taylor at the time then that would've made things much worst then. That why he understood why John never told him about her but Dean that is the only thing he didn't get at all.

Sam always told Dean everything and yes he did know that his brother like to keep to himself from time to time and not tell him some things that were really important and Sam kind've did the same to Dean. Not saying about the new demon leader that wants to get rid of him and take over the war and all. He could've told his brother but to Sam he felt that it was more his own business with the other demons that want him dead as well which was one of the reasons why he kept that secret to himself until Ruby had to go and tell Dean all about at the police station where an army of demons we're their, ready to kill everyone inside the building.

Sam was still on the road, looking for Harlow Town, Pennslyvania cause of missing high school students that go to the school in the middle of the night and go missing. The part that confuses him is why the students go to the school in the middle of the night. The only things he thought we're a school prank or forgot something in their locker we're what he came up with for this case.

He parked the car towards the Horlow Town Inn and register for two weeks not knowing how long he was going to be planning on staying their for yet. He went to the impala to park in front of the number room he was in and went to the trunk to grab his things he needed to settle in before working on the hunt now.

After he put all his clothes into a few draws and weapons into the safe, he went on to his labtop to find answers on why these teens keep going missing. This might take all night for him. While looking through the internet for information a knock came on the door.

Sam got up and walked towards the door and peek through the whole and surprise for him. It was Taylor. He open the door for her and let her walk in. She knows that Dean drove an impala so he knows that she wouldn't left until he did open the door that was mostly the reason why he open the door.

"Nice room. Beats having to go to abandon house and get your ass kicked by demons" she said taking her jacket off and throwing it on to the bed. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a fairy on it and a pair of jeans. She looked at the labtop to see what her brother was looking at "Missing teens huh?" she said "good thing i'm not in school anymore or else that would've happen to me" she said. It was suppose to be more of a joke but Sam didn't laugh at that. In fact that part mostly got him now confused by what she meant by that.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The way he said was curious on what she meant. Yes, she did look like she was in her teens and she proberly was which was the part Sam was confused about. He didn't how her mother would let someone like Taylor on her own on to the road where it dangerous for some people just like her cause she proberly doesn't know what to do or anything like that.

Taylor looked at him now and could tell that he wants to know about her meaning now. "I mean I don't go to school anymore Sam. I dropped out of school on the day before Dean died" she tells him "he called me up and wants me to make sure your alright and i rather do that than over homework and learning" now that was more like Dean in a way and he could see it too. "Aren't you what..sixteen or something" he asked. She rolled her eyes "Try around between seventeen through eighteen and take your big guess"

_'Maybe i should've thought better before considering the sixteen year old part after i met'_ he though. He could tell by how Taylor was looking at his labtop that she was interested in his new hunt that he started working on "Wanna help?" he asked, she looked at him confused "Huh?" she asked him.

Sam walked over to where she was at now "I can tell that your interested in this hunt and I'm asking if you wanna help me?" she looked at him not surprised by him asking. She knew that he was gonna ask sooner or later for her help anyway. Taylor looked at his labtop again before looking at her brother and giving him an answer "What you want me to do?"

He smiled now that he didn't need to find someone else as bait for this case "Bait" he said "You better get your beauty rest cause you gotta big day of school ahead tomorrow" she stood there now shocked "huh? go back to. No, no,no I am not going back their" she said fighting back "with stuck up cheerleaders and jocks that think their all that. Ain't happening here" she tells him.

"Fine..I'll find someone else as bait then" she looked at him and could tell that she didn't have a choice. She caved "Fine..but first go to the registeration office and tell that you want to change rooms cause your dear and loving sister had decided to join you then" she says. He looked at her now and saw a little smile meaning she happy that he caved in first with the whole hunting thing "Fine, I will" he said walking out the door now.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now five-thirty in the morning and Taylor was still asleep "Rise and shine" trying to wake her up from her sleep. He open the curtains up and even though the sun wasn't up or anything Sam did thought that it would be better if they got their early so that way she can sign in before doing the whole undercover thing.

"Gimme five more minutes" she moaned trying to beat the whole morning thing. That was another resembleance (sp?) of Dean. The two of them weren't really morning people. It was more party and flirtying at night and sleeping til noon time. Sam rolled his eyes at his little sister who was complaining about getting up. "You don't get a choice in this Taylor. I do and i say get your ass up now" his voice was getting arritated by her now. He was begining to having doubts about using her as bait for this type of hunt if she can't get her ass up in the morning.

She slowly got up and out bed "Happy" her voice was mixed anger and tiredness. She walked to a draw were she put some of her clothes in and grabbed a tank top and a pair of black jeans before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam sat down in front of his labtop, watching his sister going to the bathroom. He was definetly had a feeling that he made a mistake about using her now. 

Thirty minutes later, she walked dressed. "Your not going to school like that" he said acting now a parent to her when he should be acting more of a big brother instead. She looked confused now, she looked down at her outfit and saw nothing wrong "What are you talkin' about? There's nothing wrong with this" she examined. He stared at her thinking she might not be a lot smarter than he thought. "Your straps on your shirt are a little bit more tiny than thicker" now she got it. Taylor went to the draw and grabbed a black sweater to go with it.

"Happy now" she said putting on the sweater. It did have a zipper on the sweater so she can just zip it all up so she didn't have to go the office. The two left and went straight to the high school now to register Taylor in.

As Sam pulled into the parking lot of the school, Taylor looked out through the car window and stared at the school _'Grwat, back to hell again'_ she thought before getting out of the impala and walked with Sam to the main office for forms to register her in. School was not her favorite place to be for a couple of bad memories that dealt with friendship ending and popular people that she really did hate a lot.

When they got to the main office there was only one person inside there, working. Sam open the door and walked in first and held for Taylor who walked in behind him. "May i help you" the woman behind the desk looking at Sam and Taylor. "Yes, see im new in town and i heard that this was the only high school in the area and i need to register my little sister to go here" he tells her.

The woman looked at him then at Taylor "Ok then" she says "What your name miss" she said sweetly which Taylor wasn't a big fan of. She looked at Sam before the woman "It's Ashley...Ashley James" she said using a fake name. It was better than saying her real name or else this person could've watch the news and think of the whole Winchester fake crime that Dean didn't committ and saw that the FBI agent Hendricksen lied about them dying in the helicopter fire incident, plus they had to be undercover and that made it a lot easier for her to work on.

"Ok, well I need your signatures" she pulled out a couple of papers for them to fill out. She then grabbed a pen behind the desk and handed it to Sam then another one and handed it to Taylor to fill out as well.

A few minutes later the two of them were done signing paper forms and Sam walked out the school and towards the impala to leave while kids were now entering the school while Taylor just stood there completely lost on where she has to go and such. _'Great. Now i have to spend a whole day in my life with complete morons now. Can this day get any worst now'_ she thought in her head. Her issues with school was complicated and hard to explain to other people. No one would proberly get it and no one even understand her family that much either and would normally think she was some sorta freak or something which made her a little bit more of a loner at school. She never had tons of friends, well maybe at least one or two and that it. Everyone else always thought she was a little to weird for them to hang out with.

"826...828...830...832" she found her locker. It was in the hall way and just around the corner was the music room where she would proberly get a headache every morning til the day ended. She putted in her combination lock and open it but her locker was stuck now "come on...come on. Don't do this to me" she said to herself.

"Need help" she turned and saw a guy that was going to class staring at her and could tell that she had locker troubles. "Yeah. I'm trying to open my locker here and it won't open" she said. The guy stepped in front of her and Taylor moved to his side "Gimme your combination number" she handed him a piece of paper with the numbers to open the locker up. The guy spinned it around and stopped at the correct number each time. "Here ya go" he got the locker open for her.

"Thank you so much" she said. The looked at her "No problem" he says "I'll take it that your new here" now she was lost when hearing those words "How you figure?" she asked him now.

He smiled at her "Cause it normally happens with the new kids" he said laughing a little with her. "Oh. Wish i saw that coming" she said.

"So what's your name?" he asked her. Taylor looked at him smiling a little "Ashley James" she said lying about her name. "Yours?" she then asked him. The guy could tell that she was different from all the other girls in school. He couldn't figure what it was about her but he could tell "Brett Nickleson" he said as she nodded a little "Want me to walk you to class?" he asked. She looked at him with a sweet smile "That would be great. Thanks" she said. Now the two were walking down the halls together.


	5. Chapter 5

For the whole day both Ashley aka Taylor and Brett had a couple of the same classes together and even had the same lunch. The two grabbed a table together and sat down. "So you wanna tell me why you and your family decide to move here?" he asked as she looked at him before looking at her food and speaking up "actually i live with my brother. We move around a lot since he has this sales person job" she lied.

He looked away then back at her "Why do you live with your brother?" he was getting curious now. Taylor hated playing twenty question with people. It seem so boring to her "Long story...very long" she tells. He stared at her and nods a little "I got you on that" she looked up when he said that. Now she was curious by what he meant by saying that "What do you mean when you say that" she asked and he looked at her.

"Family story..very long as well" he tells. It always sucks when your the new kid. They never make any friends but Brett was different. He was being nice to her and she could feel that he was a lot different than other guys in the world just how he could feel that she was different from all the girls. Both of them stayed in silence. It so hard to pick a topic to talk about when you can't think of anything.

"Believe ghost?" he looked over at her now "what?" he asked. She stared at him "I said..do you believe in ghost?" she asked again. He looked at her before answering. Not a lot of people would ask him that cause they think him and his sister Jamie are nuts anyway "Yeah. You?"

"Of course i do" she tells him. The bell rang and the two got of there seats and walked to class together. They only had two periods left in the day then it was going home. "What you have next?" he walked beside her "English...then science" she tells him. "Damn it..got Chemisty then study hall" he tells her. She smiled at him "It's ok buddy. We can hang out tomorrow again" she said before walking off leaving Brett standing there looking at her leaving and smiling. He can definetly tell that there something different about her than the other girls in the school and he wants to know what is about her that makes her who she is and all now.

(Skipping classes scenes)

The final bell rang and Taylor grabbed her bag and left the classroom. It was school then help Sam out with the case. When she got out of the building she didn't see the impala anywhere outside _'Great..now i gotta walk now. Just my luck that i really needed'_ she thought. As she kepted walking Brett caught up with her "Walking home I see?" he says. She smiled a little "Yeah..you?" she said. "Walking then gotta take a bus to where i live" he stated in more of a sarcastic voice. She laugh a little bit "I hope that was a joke that you just thought of" the two laugh.

They walked out of the parking out and on to the side of the road walking side by side. "So tell me...are you a Picese (sp?) or a Leo" he asked. Taylor was confused "Excuse me" she says. He looked at her smiling a little before looking away at the road "What's your sign? You know the month you were born in?" now she gets it.

"I'm a aries" she said. He nods "that cool. I'm a gemini" she looks at him "cool" the two kept walking til they got to the hotel that she was staying at with Sam. "Well thank you for walking me back to where I live" she said to him.

Brett looks at the place "Couldn't afford a house or something?" he said. She smiled. Taylor was really beginning to like him "No..we're on the road since of my brother job so we just figured that why bother buying a house if we don't know how long we're in town for" she said in kinda a joking way. By the way she told him that, he couldn't help but wonder why she was different than the other girls in school. He really wants to figure it out. "Well see ya tomorrow" she said walking toward the door and opening it. She turned and looked at him one last time before closing the door.

Now it was his turn to walk home alone. He never walked any girls home and Taylor was going his way so it was more like a first for him to walk with a girl. _'There something really different about her. But what is that makes her so different from the other girls in school' _ he thought.

It's true, there was something different about her but he didn't know what it was. When getting back to the hotel that him and his sister Jamie lives at.

"Hey Michael. How was school?" she asked her brother as he was walking through the door. He looked at his big sis before looking away and putting his bag down on the floor. "Fine...gotta new girl today. She seem different than the other girls but i don't know what it is though" he tells her.

She looked at him and sigh "Michael...how many times do i have to tell you? We're working on a case here and you can't go around and be flirting or thinking about some girl that you just met" she says.

Hearing what his big sister was telling him, she was right. They had to focus on the teens that are disappearing from school but it so hard when he has something else in his mind to think about. He looked at her "Yeah, I'll do my best on this case then we can travel to the next town and you can go undercover" he said that was suppose to be more of a sarcasim joke rather than meaning it instead.

Looking at her younger brother Jamie rolled her eyes "whatever" she grabbed her jacket and headed out to the door but turn to look at him "I'm gonna get some food and drinks. You go and get started on your homework and if I'm come back really late then order a pizza or something and find any more information with the high school and the disapperance" she says before walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sam dropped off Taylor at school then left her at the parking a lot for research. She stood there looking around and pretending on not know where to go. "There you are" she turned and saw Michael walking towards her. "Hey Brett. Didn't know if you we're coming or not" she tells him.

He smiled at her "Yeah, well here I am" he said jokinly (sp?) "Anyway I was wondering if you aren't busy tonight and that maybe you and I can hangout or something?" he asked. Taylor was smiling a little bit "I don't know. Need to ask my brother what I'm doing tonight first before I can give you answer" she tells as he looked a little hurt.

"Yeah, I understand. I have to do the samething with my sister to" there was silence between them now. "Should we get to class or something now?" she ask breaking the silence. He looked at her and at the school. "Yeah. We should" the two paired off walking together to get to class now.

When they got to class they were sent out to get late passes in the main office "This sucks" she tells him as he agreed with her. Michael open the door and let Taylor walk in first now and him behind her. "We're late" she tells the securtary.

"Hold on then and let me write you two a couple of passes then" she said walking away from her desk and the one two desk behind her where something both Taylor and Michael eye now. It was blood of some kind. Taylor mouth dropped. "Um…about tonight. I don't think I can make it" she tells him. He looked at her "Yeah. Neither can I" he replies.

When the lady came back she handed the two there passes and they grabbed them from her and walked out leaving the lady looking at the two strangly now.

The day went by fast and Michael and Taylor walked together as he dropped her off at her motel where Sam was there doing research. He looked up when she came in "How was school?" he asked as she turned and putting her bookbag on the floor. "Fine. Found blood in the main office today if that helps" she tells him.

Sam looked at her then at the computer as Taylor walked to the bed sitting down across from him. "So…what did you find any new information?" she asked. He looked at her. "Been looking but nothing so far" he tells "But it looks like we have to stay on guard tonight" he tells her as she nodded a little feeling a little tired now.

"Ok. Just let me sleep for a few minutes then" she said putting her down on to a pillow and closing her eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile Micheal was back at his place talking with Jamie now "So what..we have to work tonight?" Jamie stared at her brother. "Yes. We have to" she yelled "We have to stay on guard and make sure no one goes or enters that school tonight" she tells him "And if you plan on going out then cancel them" she said walking out the door.

Both Micheal and his sister been fighting forever. He really wanted to out with Taylor but she was proberly busy and he did wanted to protect her from these kind've things to.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that both Taylor and Sam were now walking in the school parking a lot and breaking inside the school. "Stop" she said holding his arm. Her eyes aimed at the window that was on the side. She moved over a couple of steps to stay clear before running and jumping through the glass. She turned and saw Sam now "Are you coming or what?" she said before walking away.

Sam walked to the window that she jumped through just to break in. "Do you really have to go and make trouble everywhere we go or something?" that was sarcastic but she looked at him anyway. "Yes..gotta problem with that or something?"

Taylor was definelty getting on Sam nerves now "Yes. Someone could be in the school working really late and could call the police on us" he stated. Sam did made a good point and Taylor knew that but didn't want to say anything because really she did things her way and if no one like that then that tough shit for them then.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes before walking away and Sam followed behind. They walked in the halls in the school looking around for clues to help them with the case.

"You keep going this way and I go the other way" he tells her. Taylor looked at her brother before going separate "Ok. Then we'll meet back here later then" she said before walking off on her own.

Now she was on her own again but with someone who just in another way. Taylor looked around and was in the hall with both doors that enter and exit classrooms and lockers, just like every other hallway has. She was then getting a feeling that her and Sam were not just the only two in the building anymore. Taking out her knife in her right side of her. She didn't want to shoot for what Sam had told her earlier that there could be someone working late in the school.

Hearing footsteps from the otherside from where she was, Taylor did what Dean had taught her while he was helping her train for this kind've stuff. She stood on the wall beside the door. She had be quiet or else she might get shot or something.

"Whose there?" the voice was familiar but she couldn't figure who it was since the person was on the otherside. "Show yourself" the voice demanded. Taylor stayed quiet. _'It could be a demon' _she thought. Taylor put her knife away and took out her gun that was in her back pocket for her to have at all times.

Taylor looked both ways before speaking up "How about you show yourself to me" she said back to him. It was gonna be a long night. "Fine…instead let show who we are at the same time then" he says. "Fine" she yells back.

"On the count of three" the guy said. "One…two…three" both jumped out at the same time with their guns pointing at each other. When seeing who it was they were made it now a surprised. One side it was Michael and on the other Taylor. The two were surprised by this reaction and were speechless on what to say to another after now learning the truth on why they had to cancel their date and all.


	8. Chapter 8

While Taylor and Michael were now confronting each other about their hidden secret that they kept from each other Sam was down hall (different direction) having his gun in his jean pocket. He still had no clue what both him and Taylor were dealing with on this mission but once it was over than the two were going separate again…well it more like that to him.

Taylor had been nothing more than a pain in the ass for him to handle and he is waiting until it was over and he didn't see her again. Also the second fact was that he had no clue on how to handle teenage girls either and if he did he still wouldn't let her go on the road with him for that she was still too young to be on the road by herself and she could get herself either hurt or killed no matter what the case is about.

Moments later he could feel someone else in the room. It felt like he wasn't alone anymore and that someone else there with him. Even though he couldn't feel if it was a spirit or a demon or whatever but he wasn't dumb at all. When he knows that someone is following or watching him he can feel it no matter what he just can't sense wheater there the hunter type, bait type or the more famous dead type.

Sam slowly up leaning against the wall with the gun pointed up toward the ceiling. He tilted his head to see who was there and to only get no one there. He step away from the wall to look both ways of the hallways.

"Don't move a muscle" a female voice came out of nowhere now. It wasn't Ruby or Bela so it must be a brand new hunter that proberly a pain in the ass just like the other three female hunters he already knows.

"You proberly think you're a lot smarter than me, don't ya" he said while she wasn't smiling. "I'm smart. Proberly not to your level but im smart in my own way" he rolled his eyes when she said. _'Another bitch for me to handle again…great' _he thought in his head.

"Yeah, but you proberly didn't see this part coming" she was confused but Sam quickly turned around and grab her gun from her hands. "Told ya that your proberly not that smart" he said. It was the same way that both Dean and Jo met for the first time at the bar and Sam wouldn't use any of his brother techniques but somehow did for some reason.

Jamie wasn't happy that he did that to her. She did her moves then. Jamie kicked his leg and punch hard in the face and grabbed her gun there. "Don't ever do that again" she said moments before hearing a female scream loudly. Sam reconigzed that voice. It was Taylor and she was trouble.

"Shit" he said and she stared at him confused when a guy around Taylor age came running now. He looked at Jamie then at Sam. "You must be Ashley brother, right" he got confused then remember that the two of them used Ashley as a fake name to enter the school. Sam nodded his head. "Yeah. I am"

Michael was still trying to catch his breathe "Yeah, well the creature got her" he said to Sam now.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam, Jamie and Michael all followed the screams that Taylor or another girl were making to help them lead to where they were. "This way" he yelled at Jamie and Michael. Sam was already alone because of not saving his brother on time and he wasn't bound to the same with Taylor.

The trio got closer and closer to the screamings that were coming from the basement. When the three did make it to the door, Sam tried to open it but the door was locked. "Shit" he said. He turned to the two. "Stand back, I'm gonna try and shoot the door open" he orderd them.

Both Jamie and Michael normally don't take orders from people but in this situation they did. But that was cause he was a hunter like them and he already seem to know what he's doing.

Sam moved a couple of inches away from the door and had his gun pointed straight to the door. He shot once then again and again. He basically shot the door around five or six times just to loosen it up. Sam eyes then went to straight to Michael. "Try and kick it open" he ordered. Jamie wasn't liking one bit on how he was ordering the two like they were little kids cause they weren't but he was and it was really pissing her off.

She pulled Michael arm before he could get to the door and walked over toward Sam to tell him off. "Listen buddy I don't know who the hell you are but who in there right freakin mind gives you the right to order me and my brother around? Cause you don't. I don't care if you hunted before or even if this is your first time but no one never order me and" she got interupped by Michael.

"Jamie just shut up" he yelled at his sister. "His sister is in there and we have to go and save her and your bitchin at some guy that you don't know whose sister in trouble over the fact that he ordering us around" he said "He proberly been doing this longer than me and you have been and your saying just cause of what he telling us what to do and all that is a bad thing when he only trying to get his sister out of danger and bring her back safe" he was done and the two were speechless about what he was yelling at Jamie about. That was proberly what Dean would've done with her if he were still alive that is.

Sam turned to look at Michael "Try and kick the door open" he said than moving his eyes to Jamie not looking happy and neither was. Michael walked to the door and may have kicked it around three times before it open. Sam then walked pass Jamie who stand there staring at Sam as he and her brother were walking into the basement.


	10. Chapter 10

When the three got downstairs Sam quickly ran over to Taylor who was really unconscious and had her hands tied up behind her. "Taylor…taylor look at me" he said grabbing her face to see if anything gonna happen while Michael learn that Ashley was just a fake name and that Taylor was her real name.

Sam turn his head "I need some help over here." Jamie looked at her brother who didn't move. She put her hand on his shoulder "Go and help him" she said pushing him towards the two.

Getting over there he bent down to where Sam was "What you want me to do?" he asked. Sam looked at Michael. "Try to get free then get her out of here and find a safe place for you guys to hide until I come out" he said. When hearing the word I Jamie couldn't help but be a little pissed "Whoa…whoa..whoa" the two guys looked at her. "What?" they said at the same time.

"I? I? You gotta be freakin kidding me? There is no way I'm letting you fight this creature alone" she said "If anything I will fight it…with your help weather you like the idea or not. If Michael has to keep your sister safe until the whole creature is gone then that is fine but trying to fight it alone is worst. You can or might actually get killed" she said. He looked her brother for a reply of his. Michael turned to Sam. "She has a point on that last part"

Knowing he wasn't going to win the agrumetn Sam just gave in "Fine..you can stay and help" he turned his head "But your still gonna take Taylor and find a safe place that you both can hide until it's over" he said.

Both Sam and Michael pulled Taylor forward them but not hard but gently having her head on Michael shoulder. Both started to untie her. The knot was seriously hard to get out but since Sam had a good eye on things like this he saw that she used her knife that she had and one part of the rope free. He putted his hands to where she cut out the piece of rope before they knew she was now free.

Michael grabbed on her arm and put it around his neck so he could carry her and leave the basement before the creature returns leaving both Jamie and Sam alone together to fight it.

In the hallways were empty. School was so much different at night than it was at day. Before finding a place for them to hide in, he thought it would be a good idea if he went to the nurses office even though the door was locked but it was the only way to save her. Well for the whole having blood coming out. That was pretty much it.

Meanwhile back in the basement the sound of the creature has return and both Jamie and Taylor were hiding behind a couple of boxes that were under a table. He looked at her with a serious face "Ready?" he asked. She turned and look at him before looking back. "Ready" she replied back.

Now the two have to fight off something that they don't know how to even kill yet but were soon going to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael carried Taylor to the nurses office. Even though he was told to go and take her to a safe place he wanted the blood that dripping from Taylor to stop. If she died then he would blame himself for her death and that was a chance he wasn't go to take. He wanted to save her.

He turned the knob around to only find out that it looked. "Crap" he whispered but then remembering the whole bobby pin trick but he didn't have a bobby pin and since Taylor had her hair down it look like she didn't have one either. Before he knew it he was checking Taylor pockets if she had anything small that can open doors.

Meanwhile Sam and Jamie were about to jump out and fight the creature. As soon as the creature came back and got angry to see that Taylor wasn't there. Sam was about to jump and kill the damn thing but Jamie quickly grabbed his arm and look at him "Not yet…he angry at the moment and there a chance that he can kill you" she says "wait until it a perfect timing like-" she stopped hearing a glass break in upstairs. She quickly looked at Sam "Like when Michael and your sister aren't in the building" she angry and might kill her brother for staying inside the school.

The creature heard the sound to and decided to go after both Taylor and Michael now. Sam looked at Jamie "Well..now we're both gonna have to dead younger siblings now. Happy" he said very cold to her. Jamie looked so confused on what he meant by that. In other words the way he said was so mean and cold and when she first laid eyes on him, he didn't really seem to be like that. She looked at him very hurt. "Let's go" she said getting out of the table at the same time Sam did.

Both Michael and Taylor broke into the nurses office. It was hard for her to open her eyes up and even much harder since she not quite but sort of lost some blood and Michael was just patching her up. "Ow" she said holding his hand really tight. He found some of that stingy bottle (have no clue what it called) and poured a little on a couple of cotton balls and where the cuts were before putting the bandages on afterwards.

The teens both heard the creature sound walking toward where they were. "Come on" he said helping Taylor up. "Where are we going?" she asked confused. Michael looked around the room and pointed since the creature would've just killed them in the hallway. "Over there" he pointed to the nurses desk. Taylor got confused. "W-why over there? We could just jump out of the window" she was very confused about the hiding spot he pick out.

"Hey, unless you plan on getting killed by the creature or jump three floors high then be my guess then. But we need to hide since i don't have any weapons on me to kill this damn creature" he said as she nodded. "Fair enough" she replied.

Michael had his arm around Taylor to help walk since she had ton of cuts all over her. _'Where the hell are Jamie and Sam when i need them' _he thought in his head. If anything it would've been a perfect time for both of them to come to the rescue now.

The two ducked down on the floor under the desk. Michael having one arm around Taylor in a protective style and Taylor had one of her hand on his shirt where she laid her head. She was too weak to be keep her head standing. No tears came out though. Taylor felt different emotions in her body that she didn't know what to feel or what to expect. All she knows was that she was with Michael and was safe for now until either the creature finds them or if Jamie and Sam kill the creature.


	12. Chapter 12

As the two teens were hiding under the desk. Both Sam and Jamie got out of the basement and walked around the hallways to find both the creature and their younger siblings. "So how long have you been in the hunting business?" Jamie asked Sam to see if she can try and see if he had a different side to him. "Longer than you might've been the business" he said coldly to her.

Jamie didn't get what was Sam problem with her. Yes, she can be a bitch at times but she can also be nice too and Sam wasn't being friendly with her at all. All Jamie did was point her gun at him and told him not to move before learning he did the same thing that her and Michael did. Jamie was really getting sick of his crap and wanted to know what his problem was with her. "Will you stop acting like a jackass" she was now standing in front of him blocking his way. Sam was confused by what she was doing now. "I been nothing but being nice to you...after i learn you were in the hunting world like me and my brother and yet i ask you any question and you have to act like a complete jackass toward me and i don't get why your acting like that to me when i didn't do anything to you" she paused "well...maybe the pointing my gun behind your back but that was different though. i didn't know you were a hunter" she finished her statement to Sam.

All Sam did was rolled his eyes up to the ceiling before making eye contact to Jamie. "If you knew what happen in my life the past couple of years then you would understand. But you don't and never will understand cause you don't know me that well" he then walked pasted her with a cold look on his face. Jamie didn't move. She was hurt by what Sam just told her.

Yes, she didn't know him but would like to if he didn't act like an ass in a way. Jamie just stood their for a minute or two before catching up with Sam. She didn't get why she decided to catch up with him for the way he acted toward her but she did anyway.

While Sam and Jamie were trying to work out their differences in their own way...

Taylor and Michael were still under the desk trying to stay still and quiet. "How long do we have to stay under here?" she whispered. Michael didn't speak for two minutes. He didn't even know how long they were gonna be hiding. Hopefully not that long though. "I wish i knew that answer" he says.

Taylor eyes looked at Michael with a serious look. _'After this he proberly doesn't want to talk to me or even see me ever again' _Michael eyes moved down to Taylor who was staring at him. "What?" he asked but didn't get a reply back right away.

All she did was just shrugged. "Nothing..just thinking" was her answer back. _'Ever'_ Her eyes moved away from Michael back to looking around while hearing the creature footsteps coming closer to where they were now.

* * *

**Author Note: **this chapter was suppose to be a little more longer since i had figure out what i want to happen but after last night somehow my brain stopped working and so this is how far i got up to. But i promise that the next chapter will be a little longer than this one.

Also so i don't forget but there is a Sam/Taylor video that i am making. it not done yet but once i get some of the right clips put in i will post the link up.


	13. Chapter 13

The footsteps kept coming closer and closer as both Michael and Taylor were quiet. The footsteps only stop when it was the doorway. Both teens stayed as quiet as they possibly can. Michael arm was holding on to Taylor way to protectively as she kept showing the side of her face.

All the pain that Taylor was in was killing her on the inside and it was making it harder for her to even concentrate on anything at the moment. "Y-You should go and find Sam and Jamie" he looked at her with a serious look. "No...I'm not leaving you" he says back. By looking in his eyes she could tell that he didn't want to leave her all by herself. "Listen" she whispered "The only way if we get out of here alive is if you go find them cause their the ones with the guns at the moment and could kill this damn thing" she said but Michael still wasn't going to leave Taylor behind. "I'll be bait for a little while...til you get Jamie and Sam" he still wasn't going to leave her behind.

"No" he said. "Your in enough pain as it is and not only that but what if we find you and your close enough to dying?" he question her. Taylor seem surprised at what Michael just said to her but she always felt in a way that if she was going to die in either a painful way or not than she would die that way no matter what happen. "Whatever happens to me...i'll deal with it then" she said.

Michael wasn't going to let her die at all. "Yeah, well...your not gonna be bait" she looked at him confused now. "What you mean I'm not going to be bait..I already made the plan and i called being bait" she said. He looked at her. "your plan had changed" she was still confused. "I'm gonna be bait" that was a shocker to hear from. Taylor didn't like the idea at all.

"No..no. You can't just say your bait...what if you get killed and Sam and Jamie came in too late to save you?" she asked. Michael had a fainted smile on his face. "Like my dad always said...if your a hero you die as a hero" he said before getting out of being under the desk for distraction to the creature.

"Hey..shit face. I'm over here. Come on and get me" he yelled. Taylor just sat down on the floor surprised at Michael telling her that. Her eyes moved over to look at him. She didn't want to see him get hurt or even close to being dead. Her eyes moved away from him before doing the only thing that she felt right. She joined in with him. "Hey..jackass...why not come over here instead" she yelled as she got out under the desk and tried to stand up.

Michael eyes moved to see Taylor. He didn't seem happy about whatever it was she's doing or even thinking. "What the hell are you doing? Your gonna make him confused" he said a little angry. Taylor looked at him. "If you been in this business as long as me and Sam have then you would get what I'm doing then" she says. Michael still didn't seem happy about whatever it was she planning on doing with the creature but as long as she didn't plan on getting herself or anything he was going to let her help him.

He quickly ran over and stood next to Taylor and held her hand. The two looked at each other. "I'm not gonna let you die" he said before they turn their heads and started yelling at the creature.

Hearing both of their voices at the same time made the creature really confused that he didn't know which one to get to first. "Come on I'm standing right here" was Taylor voice. "No, get me first" was Michael voice. The creature was so damn confused on who he was going to kill first that he couldn't take it and decided to go ahead and kill the both of them at the same time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **For chapter 12 i am sorry for the mistake. I posted a chapter that wasn't close to being done and posted it by accident. After reading a review i read the chapter to only see that i messed up but now it fixed. Chapter 12 is up. So if you didn't read it now you can..thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

The creature was now coming closer towards them both Taylor and Michael didn't know what to do at this point. All they could do was just stand their hopelessly. They keep on walking backwards until banging into the wall. Michael was still holding on to Taylor hand really tight.

"Both of you get down" Sam voice came in just at the right time with Jamie behind him. Both teens did what he asked them to do. Michael had both arms around Taylor as she was holding onto his arm. Jamie shot the creature a couple of times but it was no used and the creature didn't have an interest in Taylor and/or Michael anymore. Instead it was taking a interest in Jamie.

He turned around and started to walk to Jamie now.

The more shots Jamie took the more he kept walking closer toward her. "Sam" she yelled but didn't get an answer back. Michael moved one of his arms off of Taylor then got and helped Taylor to stood up to find Sam. _'This wasn't the Sam that Dean told me about' _Taylor thought as her and Michael look through the room to see where he is.

Jamie kept walking backwards and was in the middle of the hall and bang into lockers. "SAM" she yelled out again. As the creature came closer and closer a struck of metal went through the heart and behind the creature was Sam. Jamie stared at him, heavily breathing. "Why didn't you turn up when i called your name out" she was angry at Sam for not coming out and killing the creature right away.

He looked at her. "Needed to wait for a perfect timing" he said as Taylor and Michael stood in front of the doorway watching as their older siblings fight with each other. "Is he always act like a cold heart ass or is this a new stage for him" she asked Taylor.

Taylor couldn't answer right away instead she looked at Sam and wasn't happy about how he was treating her, Michael or Jamie. Her eyes moved back to Jamie. "No...we're just dealing with a family member that like to caused problem for us to handle" she lied. Jamie saw in her eyes that their was something that Taylor wasn't telling her and Michael but could feel that it was something really bad though.

"Ok" was all her replied back. Sam turned and looked at Taylor. "We should get going" he said walking away from them. Taylor looked at Michael before giving him a hug. "Thanks" she said before letting and following Sam out to the parking a lot.

"What with her brother? Did something bad happen to him or something" Michael was now standing next to his sister watching as Taylor and Sam leave.

Jamie just shrugged. "No..but I'm gonna find out one way or another" she said. "But we should get going anyway. We need to leave in the morning" she said as she leaving the school. Michael stood their for five minutes wishing he knew more about Taylor and about her family and to see if they had any common ground with any experience at all before he followed his sister out the doors now.


	15. Chapter 15

Next day both Taylor and Sam were packing up there things and were ready to leave for their next case when a knock on the door came. The two of them looked at each other wondering who it could be at the door before Sam went and answer to only see that it Jamie and Michael who are also leaving town today.

"Gonna leave us out in the cold or you gonna invite us in?" she said. Sam stepped away from the door to let Michael and Jamie in their room. "Hey" Michael said smiling at Taylor. "Hey" she replied back.

Jamie looked at Michael as Sam looked at Taylor. "Hey, um...Taylor why not you and Michael go outside for a minute so I can talk to Sam alone" Jamie asked. Taylor nodded her a little bit. "Yeah. Sure" she said before her and Michael walked out of the room leaving an awkward feeling between Jamie and Sam now. "So...you act like an ass to me and my brother cause of a family member is causing problems for you, ha?" she said.

Sam looked at Jamie and lied. "Yeah, pretty much" she stared at him straight into his eyes. "That bullshit Sam" she said. "I could tell that Taylor was lying that it was someone in your family causing trouble. What the hell going with you and your family" she said. Sam looked away. The truth was that no one well except for Taylor would understand what he been through and if he told Jamie with everything that had happen she proberly wouldn't even understand it. Any of it.

Sam walked over to one of the bed and sat down on the edge before looking at Jamie. "You proberly wouldn't understand with all i been through the past year" he said to her. Jamie looked confused as ever.

She walked over and bend down to Sam and took both of his hands and held them together. "What do you mean that i wouldn't understand? I might...you just have to give a chance though" she said looking deep in his eyes.

While Jamie and Sam were inside trying to sort out their differences Michael and Taylor were talking about with happen to the creature and all that.

"You were so scared that you didn't want me to let go of you" Taylor mouth dropped when Michael said that. Her rolled up before looking back at him. "I was not scared...i was still feeling unconscious and you were their to hold me" she said smiling at him.

Michael looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, ok. Say whatever it is that you want to but you were scared and you know it" he said. Taylor punched him in the arm gently. "Jerk" she said.

"Were playing the whole I'm a jerk and your a bitch game huh" he said as she smiled. "Yeah, that the game that were playing" she said back. The two laughed for five minutes. "So...is this what you been doing for your whole life? hunting?" he asked changing the subject now.

Taylor didn't say anything for that she didn't want to but didn't want him to be left waiting for answer. "Yeah, it's what me and my family do" she said. "since we're around nine or ten years old" Michael seem surprised that her family let them hunt at a young age. "Really" he said. Her eyes dragged her away from him and back. "Ok...we're in training around that age but still" she said.

As the two were talking and laughing Jamie came outside. "Come on Michael..we have to go" she said walking away from them now. Michael turned and looked at Taylor. "Guess I'll be seeing you around then" she looked away and put a small smile on her face. "Yeah...guess I'll be seeing you around" was her reply.

Taylor went and hugged him goodbye before walking back in the room. "Ready?" she asked.

Sam looked at his sister and nodded. "Yeah...ready" he said before the two grabbed their stuff and put in the trunk of the impala and drove off to another town.

* * *

**Author Note:** I posted the Sam/Taylor video up on youtube. The description about the storyline is up if you wanna read that first before watching the video.

it was really hard to find a song so instead i just chose a random one.

Um...you might have to go to my profile on here to get to my youtube link to watch the video


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note: **I believe in this chapter of the series...not this one but the future chapters their gonna be a brand new and finale hunter and it gonna be a big surprise...just thought you should know. Also i will like to add that for the last couple of chapters i skipped a couple scene just cause i felt like it and also i cause i didn't think it would go that well with the storyline either.

* * *

Already it been two weeks and Sam and Taylor haven't seen or heard from Michael or Jamie since then. After finding out that she told him was a lie Taylor thought he proberly didn't wanna see her again. "What the next town we're gonna head into?" she asked trying to keep her mind off of somethings.

Sam kept his eye on the road as he was driving. He looked at Taylor for a second before moving his eyes back. "Hillbury, North Carolina" her eyes gotten wide open when he said that.

"No..how about we go to hawaii or to italy...i bet there some good haunted cases over there" she said trying to avoid to what happen back in her hometown. Sam looked confused and looked back and fourth at the road. "What? No..no were already almost there as it is" he says "but if i see an airport on the way i'll drop you off then" she looked at him. If anything Taylor didn't wanna go back to her hometown. She hated it and it brought back some painful memories.

Sam didn't not get his sister at all. He still wasn't used to the fact that he had a younger sibling at all. The only time he was used to being around girls was when Dean was either flirting with them and he was doing research for their next case or when he was alone with them. With Taylor it a lot more different.

For one they fight a lot and two half the girls Sam around aren't usually bitchy to him. Well except for Ruby and Bela that was a different story though. But at times she was quiet in the car and would listen to her ipod or read or whatever to keep her entertain though. Sam didn't mind. It was what teenagers do anyway when there in a car and have nothing to do.

As he drove a long the road Taylor looked out the passenger window while listening to Silverstein. Her mind was on Michael and only Michael. She just find it hard to believe that they both lied to each other about everything and she wasn't hating him but he proberly hated her though. She wanted to make it up to him if he hated her. Taylor does have his cell and wanted to call but is afraid that he would just hang up on her or not pick up. She wouldn't know unless she tried too but she was afraid though. Maybe him and Jamie are going to where her and Sam are headed too. She can try and talk to him there then.

The quietness in the car was a little too much. Both siblings haven't said word to each other. Sam doesn't know a thing about Taylor except the part that she a teen and she knew Dean and that it. He didn't know how close she was to him or how she was dealing with his death. Either way Sam was determined to find out more about his sister and hopefully they have something in common cause as far he knows he the both of them are going to have the longest silence in the car if they don't talk and bond for Dean sake mostly.

All he would know is that she missed her older brother just like he did and that around it. 2 miles to Hillbury...it was on a sign that Taylor saw on her side of the car. She closed her eyes deeply before having to open them up again. Taylor hated her hometown and what happen in her past back in Hillbury that she wished she found a case in a different state so she doesn't have to face up to people in the past again.


	17. Chapter 17

Two hours went by and Sam and Taylor made it back to her hometown. That wasn't good...for Taylor that was. If it was any place in the world she would've been fine with it but if it was her hometown she wasn't fine with it. Fact is there are so many secrets that she kept not just from Sam but Dean as well...when he was alive that is.

Sam parked the impala in the parking a lot at a motel and got of the car to go get a room with two beds while Taylor stayed in the car and put over hood top over her head to hide her face from people that would recognize (sp?) her in a second.

When Sam came out from checking in and got in the impala he looked at his younger sister. "Why the hell did you put your hood on for?" he asked her. Taylor looked at him with a blank face on. "Just felt like it" was her reply back to him. All Sam did was just shrugged before turning the key in the engine to drive to room number that he got.

Ooooo...

As soon as they were done with putting their clothes way, Taylor went and lay on the bed and decided to watch some tv. Sam on the other hand wanted to work on the case. "So..you wanna go out and ask some people about anything strange around here?" he asked. Taylor moved her eyes and stared at her brother.

"No" she replied. "but if your going out. I'm starving. If you get a chance bring back food" she said before moving her eyes back at the tv. Sam rolled his eyes at his little sister. "God. Your so much like Dean" he said before he walked out the door.

Oooooo...

Later in the day as Sam was walking out of a house a brunette who was cross the street from him felt Sam leaving. She quickly turned her head and began to follow him. Sam being the curious guy that he was felt someone following him. Turning around he saw no one behind him even though he did feel someone was following him.

When Sam started to walk pass a basketball court a basketball went in the wrong direction and almost hit Sam but thankfully he caught in time before the ball hit his face.

One of the boys who threw the ball by accident started to walk toward Sam. "Can you throw the ball back" he said. Sam did and the boy caught.

Before even get a chance to leave the guy started to ask Sam questions. "You new around here?" was the first question to be ask. Sam looked at the kid before he replied to him. "Yeah, but I'm only in town for business" he lied to the kid who seem to believe him.

"You look so familar. Like someone we know but then disappeared for three months i think it been?! What your name?" the second question.

No joke but this kid was really getting on Sam nerves with the twenty question gig. "Sam" he said. The boy stared at him as he waited for the rest. "Winchester" was he going to lie? Yes he was but didn't though. If anything he wanted to kill the kid who looks like he thinking after hearing the name Winchester now.

"Winchester? Winchester?" the boy look confused for five minutes before it hit him. "Hey, are you related to a girl name Taylor Winchester?" Sam stared at the kid wondering if his sister did something or not. "Depends. Who is she?" Sam asked going to try and pretend he doesn't know who she is at the moment.

The boy looked Sam, he didn't know if the Sam was acting like an idiot or not but he was going to explain the whole thing to him anyway. "Alright let me explain about who she is" the boy began. "That bitch stole money from me and we were trying to work out a deal on how she could pay me back after the accident with her mom...well that was when Taylor was an infant. But that not the point. She stole money to get out of town cause she look up to her older brother Dean and wanted to be just like him for some reason" Sam rolled his eyes and nodded as an agreement as the kid continue to speak of her. "Anyway me and Taylor were working things out on how she could pay me back and before i know she disappeared out of nowhere and I am planning on looking for her on the road after school is done to make her pay me back or else I'm calling the police on and have her arrested"

Sam glared at the boy as he was finishing. "Nope. Sorry, not related to her or to her brother Dean. I'm just an only child" he definetly lied to him while the kid looked at Sam and started wondering if Sam was lying or not but didn't really care that much.

"Alright then. If you do meet someone by that name let me know then. My name is Joey" he said before walking away.

Now not only does Sam knows why his sister didn't wanna come back but now he has to try and protect her from getting her arrested by helping out now. Damn it felt like living on the road as if Dean was alive all over again. Except Dean didn't cause that much trouble like Taylor does for him.


End file.
